Letters LuvrOfAll's Story Adopted
by RUSHxx
Summary: Bella lived in 1861 during the Civil War. Her boyfriend Jasper went to war and was soon MIA. She gets turned into a vampire while watching the stars at Jasper's grave. Two hundred years later who does she find in high school? please read and review. LOA
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Hey everyone. Well this is one story from my old account. Please R&R. I'll try and add more than one chapter a day.

**BellaPOV**

_Flashback._

_It's 1861. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I live in Huston, Texas. At the moment I was at my boyfriends house. His name, Jasper Whitlock. He joined the Confederate Army. And today he was leaving. I was sitting on their couch with his mother. We were both crying. Jasper was knelling in front of us telling us he would be back in a couple if months._

"_Isabella, you know I love you. I promise, I swear on my life I will be back." he said while giving me a hug._

"_But -sob- I-if something -sob- go-oes wrong."I whispered._

"_I promise nothing will go wrong." he smiled at me. I tried to smile back but I couldn't. he kissed me and then went over to his mother. He told her he would be back. Kissed her cheek and walked out the door. We followed him out and we stopped on the porch. He put his stuff in the carriage and jumped in himself. He waved good- bye to us. Saying: "I'll see ya'll in a few months."_

_Little did we know. That this was the last time we would see him._

Two months later

_Yesterday my mother died. My father had died in battle a few years ago. So I decided I would go stay with Mary, Jaspers mom._

_We got letters from Jasper every week. We told him about my mom. He said he would be back to help me through it._

A year after Jasper went to war

_Today Jasper was supposed to come back. Me and Mary were happy. We were sitting out on the porch swing when a carriage pulled up. A man from the army got off and walked towards us. But this man was not our Jasper._

"_Are you Mary Whitlock and Isabella Swan?" he asked. We nodded._

"_I am sorry to announce that Major Whitlock is MIA. Here is his sack." he said and I broke down crying. He handed us the sack and left. To go tell more families there husbands, dads, brothers, or son was dead. We walked inside, still crying. We went through his sack._

_There was his dog tags, some of his other stuff he had taken with him and two letters. One addressed to me and one to Mary. We each grabbed ours and read them._

_Mine said:_

_Dearest Isabella,_

_If you are getting this letter that means I have either dies or have gone MIA. I wanted to tell you I love you one last time. I'm sorry I did not come home. There is nothing else I can say. Just know that I love you with all my heart. You will always be with me._

_Inside this envelope is a ring. It is an engagement ring. It's what kept me going. I would wear it along with my dog tags during battle. I would think of you and I kept going whenever I thought I wouldn't make it. I was going to propose to you the second I got home. I want you to keep it no matter what._

_Your forever,_

_Jasper._

_I cried after I read this._

_After a week or two Mary passed from the stress. I buried her with Jasper's sack and her letters from him to her. I kept his dog tags and all my letters. I wear the engagement ring with the dog tags._

_One night I went out to the cemetery where Jasper's stone was. Along with Mary's and my parents'. I was sitting on the ground leaning against Jasper's stone looking up into the sky. There was a rustling in the woods behind the grave yard. I didn't pay much attention to it. I just closed my eyes and listened to the breeze. After a minute there was a very fast breeze. I opened my eyes to see a man. With red eyes. Staring down at me._

"_Ummmmm… who are you?" I asked._

"_My name is not important. But what I am is. I am a vampire. And you will be one too." he said and bent down picked me up and ran to the woods. He sat me down and bit my neck, wrists, and ankles._

_I had screamed and burned for three days. Nobody would help with the burning. I woke up still in the woods. My dress had been ripped from all the animals trying to eat me. I remembered everything the man said. He had been a vampire and now so am I._

_I stood up and went back to my house and got changed. I went out back and learned everything I could about a vampire. I figured out we sparkle in the sun, are incredibly strong and fast, and we drink blood. After I thought that, my throat burned. I thought I should wait until night to feed. I went and stayed in the house all day. When I got dark I went and ran. I looked for someone who smelled good. I found a couple walking down the street and I grabbed them and pulled them in an alley and sucked them dry._

_End Flashback._

That was how I was changed. a little under two hundred years ago. I still wear his dog tags and my engagement ring around my neck. Every so often I would have to get the chain fixed. But I had them never clean it. I usually just roam the world but that got boring. So I decided to settle down for awhile and actually go to school. I was changed when I was 18 but I looked about 17.

I decided to settle in Washington. Forks to be exact.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_Previously on Letters_

_That was how I was changed. a little under two hundred years ago. I still wear his dog tags and my engagement ring around my neck. Every so often I would have to get the chain fixed. But I had them never clean it. I usually just roam the world but that got boring. So I decided to settle down for awhile and actually go to school. I was changed when I was 18 but I looked about 17._

_I decided to settle in Washington. Forks to be exact._

BellaPOV

I decided I would just fly out to Forks since I was in New York. I packed so stuff that I would need. Like the letters. I had put on skinny jeans, a green tube top with a big black belt, a black cardigan, black ankle boots, the dog tags and engagement ring on there chain and put it on my self. I grabbed my green bag witch was studded pockets. I put on eyeliner, mascara and black eye shadow. Like usual. I grabbed my two suit cases full of clothes and shoes. And walked out of my apartment and hailed down a taxi.

"Where to little lady?" he asked.

"The airport." he nodded and started the meter. My eyes at the moment were ice blue. Like Jasper's were. That's one of my powers. I can change my appearance, I'm a mental and physical shield, I can persuade anyone to do any thing I want and, I can conjure up anything I wanted. So I don't have to drink blood from people or animals. (I found out I could drink the blood of animals, but get drunk off it) so I conjure up bottles of blood.

We arrived at the airport and I gave the driver a fifty and got out. I got a ticket and went to the terminal. I sat for about twenty minutes listening to my iPod and drinking blood. They called us uboard and I went and found and seat and sat down still listening to music. The flight attendant came over to me and told me put it away. I smiled and did so. _ughh. I seriously hate flight attendants._I thought. After about twenty minutes after we were in the air I got my iPod back out and listened to music again. I got a book from my bag and started reading it.

_Don't Trust Me_by _3OH!3_started playing. I smiled and put my book away. Someone sat down in the seat next.

I pulled out a ear bud I looked at the person next to me.

"Hello." he said trying to be seductive.

"Hi." I said looking out the window. He put his hand on my thigh. I slapped him.

"What's wrong beautiful?" he asked.

"I want you to stop touching me. And get the hell away from me." I hissed. He didn't care he kept touching me. I hit the flight attendant button with vampire speed so he was surprised when she came over.

"What seems to be the problem miss?" she asked.

"Well I was reading my book when this man came and sat down and started touching me. Would you mind escorting him to his assigned seat?" I asked.

She nodded and dragged him away while he winked at me. I gave him the bird went back to my book.

About an hour latter the plane descended and I got ready to get off this freaking plane. When they opened the doors I got up and walked to them and was the first one off the plane. I got my luggage and walked outside. I was raining and I had no idea where I was gunna go. I thought of a hotel but none were close to the high school. I smelled in and immediately froze. There was another vampire here. More than one. There was 7. I ran into the woods and dropped my bags under a dry tree and ran off to a car dealer ship. I got a black Dodge Charger. I drove to the opposite side of the woods were I had dropped my bags and ran in the woods and got them. I threw them in the back seat and drove to the high school. It was Saturday so nobody was here except for the office people and kids who got detention. I parked near the office and ran inside.

EmmettPOV

I was sitting in detention with Rosie and Alice. We had all gotten detention. Me and Rosie for making out in the janitors closet and Alice for her over excitement in drama. I laughed at her for two hours saying she needed to lay off the pixie sticks. She then threatened to burn my Batman cape. I then shut up. There was also Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, and Lauren whats-her-last-name. Yeah I didn't really care. We were all sitting at the same table, all as in me Alice and Rosie, Alice's eyes glazed over meaning she was having a vision. After a minute she looked really, really sad.

"Alice what have you for seen?" I asked. She shot me a glare and shook her head.

I sniffed and huffed but stopped mid huff. I smelt another vampire. Not one I've smelt before.

"Rosie, Ali. Sniff." I whispered at vamp speed. They looked confused but saw my serious face, which I never usually use. They sniffed and they both went ridged.

"Another vampire?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"Okay, detention over!" the bald teacher said. I sighed and we ran out of the class room.

Carlisle and Esme didn't let us drive here since we were grounded from anything fun. And me being the big mouth I am said. 'Well I think driving is fun!' and then ran off to go drive around. But Esme said 'Nothing FUN Emmett!' I went and sat in a corner like Jazzy does.

So we looked around to see who the other vampire was. We saw a black Dodge Charger in front of the office. It looked brand new.

I texted Jazzy-Pants to pick us up.

BellaPOV

I walked into the office aware that there was three vampires in a different building of the school.

"Hello, I'm here to register for school." I said to the lady behind the desk. She nodded and grabbed some papers.

"Here you go. Just fill these out and bring them back today. With parent signatures and you will be registered." she said. I nodded and walked out. I sniffed and looked to my right. There was three vampires standing there. I smiled. And walked to my car. I pulled out and spun out of the lot. A car passed by me and I screamed. I clutched the place where my heart should be. After the car had passed the pain eased. I looked in my rear-view mirror and saw that the person driving was getting out of the car. I looked forward and slammed my foot on the pedal and I was going over 90 MPH in three seconds.

I drove around for awhile looking for an abanded house in the woods. I found one and it was simple. It was one story. Black on the outside and the wall in the back was all glass. I sniffed and found out nobody had been here in years. The last owners were human so I was safe. I ran in and wished that the house was clean and furnished. It worked. In two seconds the house looked brand new. The back window was clean of cracks and dust. There was now couches, a T.V., tables, drapes, beds (in the rooms), dressers, food for a keeping my image as 'human' up, there was a desk now in the extra room with book shelves and books everywhere. It was perfect. I went to my room and willed it to be gold and brown. It changed to as such and it looked perfect. The floors were chocolate brown wood as was the bed frame and dresser. The bed spread was gold. There was a walk in closet I would need to fill. I put away my stuff at vampire speed and went back to the front room.

I decided to go shopping. But first I sat down and pulled out the dog tags and looked at them.

_Jasper Andrew Whitlock_

_Major_

_3532 5436 65245_

That was written on them. I looked at the ring and on the inside

_Forever and always_

Was written. Jasper had it engraved. But our forever ended when he went MIA.

I grabbed my purse and pulled the papers out. I filled out my name and parents name's and a hole bunch of fake stuff for my 'parents' I signed it three times and got back in my car and drove back to the school.

I went in the office and handed the lady my papers.

"Okay. Thank you sweetie. I will have you schedule ready Monday. Just come here that morning." she said. "Oh and you are going to need to get gym clothes. Usually people get black and white. But or school colors are orange." she smiled and I nodded.

_Orange? Really they are that tacky._

I walked to my car and drove to Port Angeles. I went to a Big 5 first.

I got black and white shorts and black and white Nike shoes. Then I left and went to the actual mall. I went to Victoria Secret and got a few shirts and a pair of shoes. Left there and went throughout the mall and bout shirt, skirts, tights, leggings, boots, heels, skinny jeans, and a bag.

I spent about three hundred dollars and then I went back to the house. I put shoes and clothes in the walk in closet and I put my new bag on the dresser. I took off my shoes and slipped on my new UGGS. I took off my cardigan and belt and went downstairs and watched T.V. until I had an hour and half to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three.**_

_**BellaPOV**_

So today is Monday. I went to the kitchen and got a cup.

Blood. I thought. And the cup magically had blood in it. I smiled and took a drink. I took the cup with me to my room. I changed into skinny jeans, a white floral top, studded combat boots, a leather jacket, I grabbed my green studded bag made sure the dog tags and engagement ring hid in my shirt and went to the bathroom. I put my usual black mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow on and went a poured the blood in a smell proof bottle and put it in my bag. Grabbed my keys and went to my car. I drove over 90 to get to school. It took me 5 minutes. It would have taken me a shorter amount of time if a stupid Volvo didn't cut me off.

When I pulled into the lot everybody looked at while my car squealed as I drove down the lot by kids and parked in the front of school. I got out and everybody was staring. I smiled and walked into the office. I made sure my eyes were blue and my hair was black and curly.

"Hello. I registered here over the weekend. I'm here for my schedule." I said letting my accent seep through a little.

"Oh yes. Isabella Swan." she said. I nodded and smiled. She searched through piles of paper looking for my schedule. She really needed to get organized. She finally found the paper and gave it to me.

Math- rm 23

English- rm 41

Free period

Science- rm 12

Lunch

Gym- rm 1

World History- rm 32

I walked to room number 23 and mostly everybody was there. Plus the big vampire from this weekend. I smiled and walked up to the teacher.

"Hello, I'm new here." he nodded and I gave him my slip and he told me to sit next to Emmett. Who ended up being the big vampire.

"Hey I'm Emmett. You must be the new girl Isabella." he said while acting like I'm not a vampire.

"Yeah. And It's Bella or else I'll throw you off this roof." I said. He smiled.

"I like you already! You should come sit with me and my family at lunch." he said. I nodded and doodled on my book.

Finally this class was over and I went to my next class English. I did the same routine. At least there was no vampire in this class.

AlicePOV

I was sitting in math doing nothing. My next class was science. We had a test tomorrow. And then I went to science. I was sitting there and half way through I was pulled into a vision.

Vision.

In the back of the school. The new girl was with some guy. She was laughing at him. He had corned her and had his arms on the wall above her.

"Jazzy! I missed you so much. You said you would come back but you didn't. and then your mom was so stressed she just died making me and her's dinner." she said.

"I'm sorry darli'. I was supposed to come back but Maria turned me and I couldn't be around humans with out wanting to drink them. But I see you got the letters." he said reaching at her necklace. It was two dog tags and a ring.

"Of course I did Jazz! I was in hysterics. I wear this everyday. I never take it off." she whispered.

"Darlin' I'm sorry, how can I make it up to you?" Jasper asked.

"Hmmm… how about like this." she said and she leaned up and kissed him.

"I like this way." he said and picked her up and he kissed her again but they started making out.

End Vision

That was happening right now. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Alice?" the teacher asked.

"May I use the restroom?" he nodded. I grabbed my bag. And walked out. I ran to the back of school and watched them.

"Jazzy, what about your 'wife'? the girl asked making air quotes around wife. Jasper shrugged and went back to kissing her. The bell rang and I ran for my free period.

BellaPOV

After the bell rang I gave Jazzy another kiss and went to my next class Science.

I gave the teacher my slip and went to take a seat next to a blonde vampire. The same on from this weekend.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie."

"Bella. Nice to meet ya." I said. Noticing I talked with my accent. I went silent after that.

I listened to my iPod halfway through the lesson until the teacher told me to put it away. But luckily the bell rang. I walked out with Rosalie and we both saw Emmett.

"Bella! So you've meet my Rosie." he said while kissing Rose on the cheek.

"Guess so." I said.

I texted Jazz.

Act like you don't know me.

We walked to the cafeteria. My phone buzzed.

Okay.

"Ready Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." he grinned and opened the door for me and Rose. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at us, well me technically.

Emmett laughed a booming laugh. After that everybody went back to there business, we walked over to the lunch line for props. I got a pizza and apple. I paid and waited for Emmett and Rose.

They got the same thing and I followed them over to there table.

"Everybody this is Bella my new best friend!" Emmett said to the people at the table. I laughed and sat down next to him and the bronze headed guy.

"Okay so Bella. That is Alice, the pixie, Eddie-boy, aka Edward, and that over there is Jasper, the emo one." Em said. I cracked a smile trying not to laugh.

"Don't call me Eddie-boy." Edward growled.

"Okay douche-ward." I said. Emmett laughed and high-fived me.

"I never thought of that! Thank you Bella!" he said laughing.

"Great a girl version of Emmett." Edward whispered.

"You know Edward I CAN hear you." I said reaching in my bag for my container.

"Whats that?" Alice asked. She looked kind of mean. like she kept glaring at me. I mentally laughed. Haha. I had Jasper first pixie.

"This my vampiress is blood!" I yelled at vampire speed. They all looked at me like I was crazy. I could be for all we now. "Don't believe me smell." I said and opened the bottle. They looked impressed.

I took a drink and put the lid back on before the jumped me for it.

"Is that human or animal?" Douche-ward asked.

"Neither." I said. He looked confused. "One of my powers is to conjure up anything I want." I said. "For example Alice what do you desperately need right now?" she looked confused as to why I asked her but otherwise said:

"The new necklace from Victoria Secret." I grinned and put my hand in a cup over the table face down and thought of the necklace. I felt it under my and I lifted my hand up. Her eyes went a mile wide.

I leaned back in my chair.

"Well ima go." I said standing up and walking away. I threw away my trash.

"I need to hunt." I heard Jasper say as he ran out.

I smiled and walked to the trees.

"So what's up?" I said sitting in the branches of a tree. Jazz climbed up with me.

"Now why would you pull out blood if you saw my eyes?" he asked.

I smiled and turned to face him. "So I can have some time to do this." I said and kissed him.

"Where do you come up with these things?" he asked and kissed me again.

"Well my boyfriend was in the Army." I said smiling. He laughed and kissed me again.

"Well I actually do have to hunt." he said frowning. I dug through my bag for the bottle.

"Here." I said and handed it to him.

"Bella." he said.

"Geez Jasper! My eyes are gold! I can just change the color of them." I said.

He nodded and took a few drinks and his eyes were back to normal.

I smiled.

"So that's why you have my eyes." he teased.

"Well I usually have blue eyes to act human." I said.

"So what have you been doing for the past two hundred years." he asked.

I laughed and said. "Pretty much traveling the world. When I was in Italy the Volturi freaked! It was so funny! Aro had Jane next to him 24/7! And then they made me keep my shields down. And they had Alec follow me around the whole time I was there." he laughed. "And then Caius and Marcus would not come out of there studies. Thinking I was going to kill them. Oh and plus under you I'm the most feared vampire in the south." I said smiling.

"Under me?" he asked.

"Yeah! Of course! I heard about Maria from some nomads so I followed her for about two months then I threatened her in front of all the newborns it was pretty comical." I said.

He shook his head. The bell rang. I smiled kissed Jasper and ran for class. Gym. Yay! Not. The coach told me I didn't have to dress today and made me sit on the bleachers. Jasper and Emmett both had the same class.

Emmett winked at me and I gave him the bird behind his back. But Jasper smiled and winked. I laughed, Emmett turned around wondering why.

After class Emmett ran over to me and told me I was going to there house after school and that I had the same class as Jasper next.

I smiled and he chuckled. Emmett was confused but I gave him the bird again. He frowned and walked over to change. Jasper went to and I waited for them by the door. They came out and Emmett said bye and walked away. While me and Jasper walked to World History. He told me we were learning about the Civil War at the moment and I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

BellaPOV

We were sitting in World History. It was sp boring. Especially if you were there.

"Jasper how is everyone going to find out?" I asked.

"Hmm… how about you tell us about how you were changed and then your powers and then I'll tell you my story?" he asked.

"Okay." I said and smiled.

"Ms. Swan who was the major that went MIA when we was supposed to go back?" the teacher asked. I gulped. Jasper rubbed my leg.

"Major Jasper Andrew Whitlock." I said.

"Yes. But next time pay attention." he said and I nodded.

"Im sorry." Jasper whispered.

I nodded at him and went back to listening to the teacher drone on and on.

Finally the bell rang and I ran out. Jasper right after me.

"You wanna come in my car?" I asked. He nodded and we left in my car and him telling me where to go. I looked behind me to see Emmett. I revved my engine and he nodded. Jasper understood and told me the rest of the way there and I stepped on it going 125 MPH. Emmett tried to go as fast as me but only got to 120. I pulled into where the Volvo had cut me off. Apparently Douche-ward owned the Volvo.

I pulled in two seconds before Emmett. He jumped out of his jeep and ran over to me.

"That's soo not fair! You had a head start." he whinded.

"Yeah I did but you have a Jeep. Get it turbo charged." I said. He frowned and ran to the door. He opened it and yelled.

"Mommy I'm home! And I brought my new friend!" he said. Then a woman came down the stairs with caramel colored hair.

"Hey Em who said I was your friend?" he sulked. "Aww Em I was joking!" he smiled and gave me a hug.

"See mommy! She is my new friend!" I laughed and he put me down. I smoothed out my clothes. I walked over to the woman.

"Hi im Bella." I said. She smiled.

"Esme. Nice to meet you." she gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "Don't let Emmett get to you." I laughed and said.

"I hope not." we pulled apart and she smiled.

"Come in. Carlisle should be home in a few." she said. We all walked in and sat in the family room. I got a text from Peter

_BELLA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I NOW YOU ARE CHUKLING. TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!_

I laughed and texted back.

_Well__dad____im in Forks. Ohhh! And guess who I see!_

I sent it and a few seconds later I got a call.

Peter_Charlotte_Bella

_Isabelllaa! No wayyy do you seeee himmmm!_

Yesss! Charrrr! I dooo seee himmmm!

_Stop making fun of me._

Belllss! Why are you in Forks! There are wolves! Remember what happened last time with the wolves.

-I laughed.- yes Petey I do. And no I won't go over there. Why are you calling me anyway?

_I wanna talk to her!_charlotte yelled.

No! I do! She my baby sister.

Peter I am not you baby sister. I'm actually two years older.

Yeah but how old were you when you were changed.

Shut up. Okay I gotta go. You two like blew my ear drum and im a vampire. Now bye. I'll call you tonight.

_Oh I wouldn't call us tonight it's our-_

Ew! I don't wanna know now good bye.

I hung up and everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"That was the weirdest conversation ever!" Emmett said.

"There's a reason why." I laughed.

Douche-ward and Pixie walked in.

"Jasper where the hell did you go! We were looking for you after school!" Alice yelled.

"I showed Bella how to get to our house." she glared at me and I smiled, then another blonde guy walked in behind them.

"Alice stop glaring at our guest." he said. She sighed and walked over and sat by Jasper. I was sitting by Emmett and Rose. The blonde walked over to me.

"Hello I'm Carlisle."

"Bella." I said smiling. I shook his hand and he went over and sat by Esme.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself Bella?" He asked. I nodded and told them.

"Well I lived during the Civil War. I was 17. My father had just gone off to war. And I was staying with my mother. After a few months my mother was killed. And my father said he would try to come back but I told him not to. I told him to stay and fight. I was a 17 year living on her own in Texas. People would come by every so often and tell me everything would be okay but it didn't turn out to be that way. The day my father was supposed to come back another solider had come and told me he was MIA. He gave me his sack. After that my neighbor came over everyday and comforted me. I don't remember his name much. But his initials. J.A.W. that's. but soon he went to the army. He moved up in his ranks quickly and I stayed with his mother. After a few months she died of stress. Then I was told my best friend went MIA also." I said. They all looked at me sympathetically except Alice who was still glaring at me. I glared back and my eyes went red and she stopped. And then my eyes went back to ice blue. Everybody told me there stories.

My was probably the worst. Or Jasper's. Even though he had the same story. I left after that. I guess considering to Emmett I was coming back over tomorrow or they were coming to my house. We would plan tomorrow. By the time I got home it was about 2:30. I decided to watch T.V. but first I changed into black leggings, a white long sleeve, and gray UGG's. I was watching South Park when someone knocked on the door. I walked over slowly. I opened the door to see Jasper.

"Jazzy!" I squealed and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around him.

"Hi Bells." he said and kissed me. Someone hissed and we broke apart to see Alice glaring at us.

"Well umm… this is awkward." I said laughing. Alice shot me 'the look' and I gave it back to her but my eyes were red. She shrunk back again. I smiled and they went back to being ice blue.

"So Bella your 'neighbor' is Jasper?" she asked. I laughed and shook my head. She looked confused.

"He was my boyfriend." I said smiling. She looked shocked.

"Well he's my husband." she said.

"Well I meet years before you were born." I said. She frowned.

"Well he slept with me." she smiled evilly.

"Okay you got me there. But I actually meet his mother and she loved me." I smiled and Jasper kissed my head. She growled. "Stop with the growling it's unlady like." I laughed and Jasper chuckled next to me.

"Only you would no what's unlady like." he whispered in my ear. I giggled. Alice looked disgusted.

"Alice how did you even find my house?" I asked. She smiled and tapped her head. Oh yeah she can see the future.

I smirked and willed her to see a false vision of me and Jasper tonight. She growled again and crotched down.

"Now Alice I don't think it would be wise of you to go against the two most feared vampires in the south." I hissed crouching down. I heard Jasper dial some numbers on his phone and told the rest of the Cullens to come here. Alice's eyes went black and mine went red along with my hair which started to sizzle. I bet I looked scary. The Cullens came in through the woods and Jasper told them to come stand by him. They did so. Alice and I kept circling each other.

"Well Mary. I don't think you are very wise after all. I mean you were in a mental asylum. And your care taker. Ha! A vampire. His name is James. Very bad man I must say. By now he's probably with the Volturi." I said. She hissed and lunged. I step sided and rolled under her. I jumped up and smiled. She growled and started throwing punches. I dodged them all. I did a back flip and kicked her in the stomach. She went flying into the woods. Someone whistled from behind me. I smiled and ran in after her. She was brushing off her clothes. "Come on Alice. Lets dance." I said and started to run. She was right after me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

BellaPOV

I ran back towards the front yard. Alice behind me. I stopped in the middle and faced the woods. Shes came out and sprang at me. I moved out of the way and ran back to her and lunged. She fell to the ground under me. I pinned her down and started hitting her in the face. I cracked and smiled. She lifted up and I ended up on the bottom. She hit me twice. But I moved my head most of the time. It was funny. To see this little pixie try to beat me. I scared the Volturi. Nothing can get me. I lifted my legs under her and pushed her off and I jumped up.

Okay so this was going on for like twenty minutes and I still need to call Peter! I lunged at her. I had pinned her to the ground. I hissed and bit her neck. No I didn't rip it off. That wouldn't be very nice. But I got up and looked at her.

"Don't mess with me." I growled and walked into my house. The Cullens following. Alice went home. I ran up to my room and changed into black skinny jeans, gray tank top, with matching scarf, studded ankle boots, my usual makeup, and a leather jacket. I grabbed my new bag and put all my stuff in it. Like my wallet, iPhone 4, make up bag and home work. I walked back downstairs and noticed Rose was gone.

"Bella could we talk to you before you go?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and sat down on the couch.

"In your story. You said your neighbor and father went MIA. But you neighbor and father were the same person right?" Esme asked. I nodded. "And you said your neighbor's initials were J.A.W?"

"Okay have you figures out who my 'father/neighbor' was?" I asked. They nodded. "Okay, who?" I asked.

"Jasper." they said. I smiled and nodded. "So why did Jasper follow Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"That is a very long story and only my friend can tell it." I said. They nodded. "Ya'll come 'round tonight. I'll get him on the phone for us. And he tell ya'll how we meet." I said smiling and letting my accent slip. They nodded and Carlisle left for work and Esme went back to her house. I just noticed Edward hadn't been here the whole time.

"Hey were is Douche-ward?" I asked.

"He stayed home cause he doesn't like fights." Emmett said. I frowned and shook my head. After about ten minutes there was a honking out side.

And my phone buzzed.

_Hey, tell blonde in the M3 she might not want to drive that._

Peter, Peter, Peter.

_Why?_

I texted back.

_Oh you'll see now take you car._

Okay… we walked out to see Rose in her red M3.

"Hey Rose I got a text from my friend and he said we shouldn't drive your car. He didn't say why. But I learned to trust him on things." I said. She nodded and I opened the garage. She drove in and then we all got in my Charger. I drove to school in 3 an half minutes flat. it was funny. Rose and me sat in the front while Em and Jazz were in the back. When we drove to school everyone again looked at us. I parked next to Douche-wards Volvo. The guys got out and opened our doors. When they saw me get out with Jasper everybody was pretty shocked. I just smiled and we walked into school. We passed Alice and Edward I smiled at them and they glared. I laughed. I noticed everybody was still watching us.

"Jazzy wanna give them something to stare at?" I asked. He smiled. And nodded. When we got up the stairs we stopped and kissed. Everybody simultaneously gasped. It was funny. Emmett gagged audibly and Rose hit him on the back of the head. I pulled away from Jazz and leaned my forehead against his.

"Okay Bella. I don't want to see you make out with Jazz-Pants again." Emmett and said and picked me up and opened the doors. I conjured up a piece of paper and a marker and wrote

'_I still watch Dora and help her through the mazes and help her get rid of Swipper!'_

I signaled the two to be quiet. I taped it to his back so he would know. He sat me down and we walked to math while Rose and Jazz went to there classes. During class me and Emmett would play hang man, and tic-tac-to, and searched the web on my phone. It was fun. Next class was boring cause I had nobody to talk to but Jessica thought she would and said

"Oh my god! Bella! How did you end dating Jasper Hale! He hasn't been single since like ever! I mean he's been with Alice since nobody knows!" she said.

"I don't know I must have the touch." I smiled and ignored her for the rest of class.

Now it was me and Jazzy's free period. We meet in the back of school again. Apparently Rose and Em had free period also so we all went to the back and surfed the web again. It was fun. Then me and Rose went to Science. Fun! Not. Well we talked about going shopping tomorrow. So that's what we were gunna do.

The bell rang and we walked out laughing about nothing. Jasper and Emmett stood at the wall opposite the class we were in. I smiled and walked over to Jasper. He grinned and leaned down and kissed me.

"You know every boy in that class was lusting for you and it took all in my might not to go in there and kill them all." he whispered. I laughed and smiled. I told Rose and Em we would meet up in a minute and I took Jasper to the front of school were nobody was and kissed him. He kissed back and I was soon against the wall. I knotted my hands in his hair and bit down on his lip. He complied and let me in. I roamed around until my phone started buzzing. I sighed and pulled away.

_Bells you and Jazz man should run to the cafeteria. Security is coming and there is about to be a fight in the cafeteria._

"Come on." I said and ran at vamp speed to the cafeteria and stopped at the door and walked in normally. With Jasper by my side. I had wrapped my arm around his waist and he had his around my shoulders. We walked over to the food line and got a pizza and apple again. We walked over to the table and Jasper sat down and I sat on his lap. I grabbed my bottle out of my bag and took a drink. I closed it. Jasper mindlessly played with my hair while I talked to Rose about the shopping trip tomorrow.

"Where do you think we should go first?" she asked. I laughed and winked twice. She giggled and nodded and then we decided a whole bunch of other places. Alice and Douche-ward weren't here.

My phone buzzed again.

_Bells they will be come two seconds after you read this._

One. Two. The doors opened and everybody looked. I rolled my eyes. Everybody went back to talking with there friends. They walked over to us and stood on the other side of the table.

"Hey guys." Emmett said. I took another drink of blood and put it in my bag.

"Emmett." Douche-ward said.

"Douche-ward watcha want?" I asked. Emmett laughed.

"Don't call me Douche-ward." he growled. I smiled and put my shield up around Emmett, Rose, and Jazz.

_Okay guys don't freak it's just me. Follow what I do._

They agreed mentally.

I reached over to Emmett's plate and grabbed a handful of spaghetti. Alice saw it to late and I threw it at her.

Emmett caught on fast and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" I laughed and grabbed Jasper's hand and made a mad dash for it. I heard Rose right behind us.

Alice kept screaming because I got her, new Gucci purse, with spaghetti. It was funny.

When we got to the door Rosalie yelled for Emmett and he ran over to us. We ran out the door and around the corner. We saw the principle and we hide in the bushes. He started yelling at everyone and we laughed. Alice kept saying that I started it but the principle said that I hadn't come in today. The bell rang and we went to Gym well me, Emmett, and Jazz did Rose had math. We changed and we meet up on the bleachers. I had put on my new Nike shorts, Nike shoes, and PINK athletic shirt. We were the first ones out here. Everybody must still be getting out of the cafeteria.

I was sitting next to Jasper and Emmett was sitting in front of us backwards on the bleachers. Jasper pulled me closer to him and hid his face in my hair. He breathed in my scent. Emmett kept making gagging faces at us. To which I would give him the bird.

Jasper started kissing my neck and I giggled. Emmett made kissy faces at me. I kicked him in the area no man should be kicked. He fell back off the bleachers making Jasper look up. All he saw was Emmett holding himself and rolling around. He started laughing. The coach came out and told everybody to run a lap. I just noticed everybody was here. I finished first then Emmett then Jazz. The rest of the class came after us. The coach told us to pick teams for tomorrow. Me, Em, and Jazz were a team.

After our last class we all drove to there house picked up Esme. And then went back to my house. Esme told Carlisle the way. I had changed into my UGG's and we were all downstairs talking. I had gotten everybody a glass of blood and we were waiting for Carlisle. He knocked about twenty minutes later.

"Come in." I said. He walked in and sat down next to Esme. I put my hand on the table in front of him and thought of a glass with blood. I moved my hand up and it was there.

"Okay now it's time to tell you why Jasper followed Alice that day." I said and got out my phone and dialed Peter's number.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

BellaPOV

I dialed Peter's number and he picked up.

Bella Peter

Hey Bella!

Hi Petey. Now I'm gunna put you on speaker and you are going to tell us why Jasper followed Alice that ungrateful day.

-Peter laughs- Yes ma'am.

-I put the phone on the table after putting it on speaker- okay Petey do your thing.

Well it was 1948. Alice had, had a vision that Jasper had made the decision to go to the diner. She had a vision that they would meet the Cullens and get married. No they weren't soul mates, and Alice knew this. She also knew about you Bella. She didn't want you to mess up her relationship so she said they were soul mates.

She knew one day Bella would come and screw everything up, no offence Bells. But that's what she saw. She saw this a hundred years in advance so she would be ready. But Bella being who she is can never lose as you see.

So one day Jasper decided that if he saw Bella again he would leave Alice for her. Knowing that they were each others first lovers. But the thing is Alice had a friend. Who is now in the Volturi but nobody knows about this man. They are meant to be soul mates. But this man also had a power. Him and Alice knew they were soul mates but she also loved Jasper so she pretended to be Jasper's soul mate. The thing is. Jasper didn't even love Alice. He told her he wouldn't go. But Alice had told her friend to use his power. He can manipulate people. And he manipulated Jasper into loving Alice and to leave with her.

And that's why Jasper followed Alice.

Thanks Petey.

No problem kid.

Good bye Peter.

Bye Bells.

I grabbed my phone and hung up.

"Wait Bella, is that the same Peter that was in the vampire wars?" Jasper asked.

I smiled and nodded. He laughed because he knew how dumb Peter can be,

"Okay well I gotta get ready to go shopping." I said and walked upstairs changed my into my boots. Fixed up my make up and grabbed my jacket and purse and ran back down.

"Come on Rose." I said and ran out to my car. I started it up and Rose was in before I opened the garage.

We laughed and talked to whole way to Port Angeles. We went to Victoria Secret and each bout some sets and clothes. Then we just roamed the rest of the mall. We were just walking around the mall after going to five stores, when we ran into Alice.

"Hello, Alice." I said.

"Isabella. Rosalie." she nodded. I growled and she smirked.

"Your lucky we aren't in school at the moment." I said.

"Why what are you gunna do to me?" she asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." I smiled. "Oh and nice Gucci bag. For a second I thought it was real." I laughed and so did Rose.

"This is to real." she said..

"Where did you buy it?" Rose asked.

"Purse Galore." I laughed. She thought those were real. Haha those are fakes sold at real price.

"Alice those are fake bags sold at real price. I mean look at the stitching. You gotta see a real Gucci purse before you buy that next time." Rose said. I smiled and walked off with Rose behind me.

"Haha! Did you see her face when we told her it was fake?" I asked.

"Yes! It was like." and she tried to make Alice's face. "It was so ugly I can't re-make it." she said. Laughed and nodded.

We shopped for a little while longer before going back to my house. Her M3 was still in my garage. We put all her bags in her car and we went over to her house for while.

We walked in the house and I was immediately in a hug from Jazz. He kissed my lips. I laughed when I heard Rose asked.

"Emmett why don't you greet me like that?"

Then I heard Em run over and do the same but more into it. I laughed and pulled Rose away.

"I don't wanna see you make out with my sister." I said he pouted and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Rose laughed and Jasper put his arms around me from the back. I leaned into him.

"Bella-boo! You have to come with us Friday night!" Emmett said from the couch.

"And do what, where?" I asked. Jasper laughed into my neck.

"You see Bells. Emmett has a tradition that every Friday we go to the clubs up in Port Angeles." Rose said. I laughed and nodded. We were all lounging around. Jasper wouldn't let me go claiming it's been to long and I laughed at him. He kept kissing my neck.

"Jazzy come on I wanna sit and talk with Rose." I whined. He shook his head and went back to kissing my neck. I giggled when he bit me.

I sighed "Jasper can't we at least sit down?" he sighed and picked me up, walked over to the couch and sat down with me on his lap.

~*~ two hours later.

We had just sat here for two hours. Hmmm…. What to do. Well school starts in an hour so. I texted Peter. He doesn't know why he just knows shit.

_Is there rain here anytime soon?_

A few seconds later my phone buzzed.

Glad you asked. In fact there is tomorrow. You know it would only be more fun if I was there.

He put a pouty face at the end.

_Ughh. Fine. Leave in an hour. And you two can pretend to be my parents who are always on business trips. that's the only way you are coming._

Fine I'll be your daddy. Bye.

_Bye._

"Hey guys Peter said there is rain today. So we gunna play some ball after school." I said and walked out. Gave Jasper on last kiss then ran to my house to change and get my car and then pick up Jasper.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

BellaPOV

I ran up to my room after putting all the bags away and looked for something to wear. I decided on a white dress, purple cardigan, black knee high tights, and purple boots. I put my usual make up on. Made sure the dog tags were hiding, grabbed my black bag, and ran to my car. It started to rain and I sighed. I hate the rain. I have no idea why im here. Well I have my Jazzy.

I drove to the Cullens. Douche-ward and pixie were pulling out of the driveway when I arrived. I honked my horn and Jasper came out with and umbrella. I smiled when he hoped in. I kissed him and drove to the school. Emmett and Rose were right behind me. We arrived and Jasper came around and opened my door. The umbrella was up and he helped me out of the car. Emmett parked a few spaces away and we walked over to them. Emmett helped Rose out of the car and had the umbrella up.

Edward and Alice were standing outside there car under umbrella's. **(A/N: this is like in Twilight when Bella is standing outside by her car and she looks over at Alice and Jasper and they look back)**me and Jasper were walking up the stairs and we looked back at Edward and Alice but looked away after we saw them staring. Jasper put the umbrella in his locker. We all stood around it and talked.

"Bella I just love your outfit!" Rose said. The boys were talking about a hunting trip.

"Well you helped me pick it all out at the mall! And I love yours." I said. She was wearing a pin tube top we bought yesterday, black jeans, the gray jacket we bought yesterday, and some cute heels she had. She also straightened her hair. It looked really pretty. I smiled. She laughed at what Emmett said.

"Dude Bella told me she gets drunk off animal blood." I smiled and giggled. Jasper rapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"You get drunk off animal blood?" I nodded. "I would like to see that." I giggled and shook my head. "Please." he whispered.

"Jasper stop it, I won't do it." I said giggling.

Emmett laughed, the bell rang and we walked to math. We did the same as yesterday but this time got in trouble. The teacher only gave us a warning.

Next class was boring. I texted Jasper through most of it. After that was free period but we didn't go outside this time cause it was raining so we went to the cafeteria. We watched stupid video's on you tube. Edward and Alice were in class so we didn't have to worry about them.

After free period me and Rose went to science and just talked which earned us detention Saturday. I laughed. And when ever the teacher turned her back I would make faces at her and Rose would giggle. But before she could give us anymore more detention's the bell rang and we ran for it. Laughing still.

"Now how did you get detention?" Jasper asked. I laughed.

"We were talking. But after she gave us another detention the bell rang. I was making faces at her when she turned her back." I said giggling. Jasper opened the umbrella when we walked out. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, smiling. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. We walked to the cafeteria without getting wet, thankfully.

We walked in went to the line and got soup. Cause that's all they were serving. We walked over to our table and sat there talking. Edward and Alice never came. Okay weird… none of us knew where they were.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

BellaPOV

All throughout lunch Douche-Ward and Pixie never came. Emmett and Rose texted them while Jasper called Esme to see if they were home. They weren't I called Carlisle and he didn't know where. I sighed. Even though I hate them we gotta care for Esme's sake of course.

The bell rang so we didn't do anything more about it.

"Bella, keep your phone with you at gym. Just in case I see them." I nodded we all said goodbye. Emmett gave Rose his umbrella and we went to gym.

"I'll meet you guys out there." I said and went to the girls changing room and changed into my gym clothes. I hide my phone in the pocket of my shorts and walked out.

"Why does it take so long for girls to get dressed?" Emmett asked.

"Because there is more to throwing on crap on and walking out." Jasper laughed.

"Like what?" Emmett asked.

"Clothes, hair, makeup. Duh. If you were a chick you would know." I said sitting down.

My phone buzzed. I pulled it out and Emmett looked amazed.

We are here. Oh and nice house.

I laughed.

_Don't go through my drawers again._

Your no fun!

_You're my 'dad'. it looks perverted._

Fineee.

I put it back in the pocket when the coach came out.

"Okay everybody! Get in your groups! We are playing basket ball!" he yelled.

Fun! Not. I sighed got up and went over to coach and stood in the back with Jazz and Em.

"Okay, Jasper's group against Jessica's group. Eric's group against Angela's group. Phil's group against Kevin's group. And Crystal's group against Ashley's group. Now go play." I sighed and walked with Jasper to the court. Emmett had ran over and jumped. 'Trying' to touch the rim. Ten feet in the air.

I laughed. "Emmett try and act human." he frowned and stood in the middle of the court. I heard Jessica and Lauren whining that they would break a nail and the coach yelling at them to man up.

"But im a girl!" Lauren shouted. I laughed when he yelled at them to get to the court.

It was them and Tyler. I laughed. This was going to be fun. Jasper kissed my check and went to stand behind Emmett. Jessica threw the ball up and Emmett hit it towards Jasper. Who threw it to me. I threw it in the basket. Making a three-pointer.

"Who knew she could play." Jasper said to Emmett.

"You know Jazz I can hear you." I said louder for him to hear. He smiled at me and winked. I smiled and laughed. The game went on like that. Me making three pointers while Emmett would slam dunk. And Jasper would just get two pointers. It was funny because it was 30 to 0. Jessica claimed we cheated. I changed and went outside. Jasper was standing there with the umbrella. I laughed and went with him to world history. It was pouring down rain by now.

World history went the same as yesterday but me and Jasper got detention. I texted Emmett.

_Get detention._

**Why?**

_Fine me, Rose, and Jazz will go spend Saturday alone in detention without you._

**What? No! I wanna come!**

_Then get detention._

He didn't text back. I giggled and leaned on Jasper.

"Can we leave yet?" I whispered.

"I wish. But no we only have ten minutes of class left." he whispered back.

"Fine." I sighed and closed my eyes. The bell rang and I was out of there before the teacher could stop talking. "Yes!" I said. Emmett and Rose were laughing at me.

Jasper came out and kissed me. We walked to my car. On the way I saw Douche-ward's Volvo pull out.

"Okay where have they been all day?" Jasper shrugged and we got in my car. I dropped Jasper off at his house and he told me he'll run to my house. I kissed him again and drove to my house to get ready.

"Bella!" two people shouted when I walked in.

"Petey! Char!" I yelled and gave them hugs. "You guys took for ever. What took you so long?"

"Well Char didn't hunt and so we had to stop in Arizona." Peter said.

"What did I tell you two? Call me when you run out of blood bottles." I sighed.

"Well I'll send you home with two hundred bottles. And when you run out call me! I'll send you another two hundred. Now me and Char have to get ready. Jazz is gunna be here soon."

"What? The major? That mother f**ker. He hasn't contacted us since he meet the pixie." I laughed.

"I'll tell you later tonight." I grabbed Char's hand and drug her to my room.

I grabbed all my baseball stuff out of a bag in the back of my closet. We started going through it all.

"So you and the Major, huh?" Char asked. I laughed and nodded. "What about the pixie. Isn't he married to him?"

I smiled. "Well I meet my Jazzy first. So I get him." I said while pulling out baseball pants. I put them on took off my dress and put on a gray long sleeve. Char did the same but put on a black long sleeve. Someone opened the door and you could hear Peter.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't old major." I laughed and took out my gym shoes out of my bag and put them on. I put on knee high blue socks. Char put black ones on.

"Do you love black or something" I asked giggling.

"Well I'm a vampire. What am I supposed to wear? Pink? Like little miss pixie." I laughed. She pulled some shoes on. We put out hair up and put on baseball caps. I grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs. Jasper and Peter were talking, waiting for us.

"Come on _dad."_I said giggling. I ran out the door. I waited for Jasper cause I had no idea where I was going. He walked out and grabbed my hand and ran into the woods. We ended up in a large clearing a few minutes later. Everybody was here. Including Douche-ward and Pixie. Emmett was behind us.

"Hey we missed you two at school today." Emmett yelled at them. Even though Carlisle and Esme were fifty feet away they heard this.

"You two ditched school?" Esme asked.

"We were in school. But we skipped last three periods." Douche-ward said.

"What were you two doing? Talking about getting revenge on me?" I asked.

"Yes." they said.

"Damn! I feel like Peter!" I said laughing. Esme scowled at me. "Sorry." I said. She nodded.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah. Peter just knows sh- stuff." I said catching myself. Peter laughed.

"No will ever know my awesome powers."

"Yeah except Char." I said. He glared and I smiled.

Char laughed and agreed.

"Okay lets just play." Douche-ward said.

I was on the team which was Jasper, Carlisle, Rose, and Peter. The other team was Emmett, Douche-ward, Pixie, Esme, and Char. This is going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

BellaPOV

I was up to bat first. I smirked. I closed my eyes and willed myself to hit it so hard nobody would catch it in time. I opened them and Pixie threw the ball. Emmett and Douche-ward were in outfield. I smirked. When it came close enough I hit it. It flew in between Emmett and Douche-ward. It went through the woods. I ran around first, second, third. Douche-ward came back and put the ball down below his waist. Motioning that it had hit the ground. I ran towards first while Douche-ward threw the ball. I hit base two-milliseconds before Esme caught the ball.

I smirked at Douche-ward and was pulled into a kiss by Jasper. I kissed back. I laughed and pulled away. Peter went up to bat. Got to third. Carlisle hit and got to second before he got out. Rose went and got a home run. Jasper went up and showed off **(What he does when they are playing. Like throwing it and catching it)**he got a home run.

After that Pixie had a vision.

"Stop!" she yelled. Emmett and Douche-ward looked over at her. Douche-ward read her mind. He ran over to her and Emmett ran over to Rose. Douche-ward walked Alice over to the rest of us. We all got in a line. Douche-ward, Pixie, Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Char, Peter, Jasper, Me.

We all looked over at an opening in the trees. We saw three silhouettes. I knew who they were before they came out of the shadows. One of them was my creator. I had found his scent and followed it. That was over a hundred years ago. I held in my growl and changed my hair black and my eyes red. This is what I do when something bad is going to happen. Peter and Char looked at me and nodded, slightly. Signaling they knew.

The three of them walked out to where everybody could see them. I glared at them. They stopped about five feet away from us. James, Laurent, Victoria. All in a row.

They looked us all over. Left to right. Starting with Douche-ward and ending with me. They all stared at me. Figuring out who is was. I could hear the gears turning in their heads. Theoretically of course. They saw my glare and smiled.

"Well if it isn't Miss Isabella." James said. I hissed. Everybody looked at us. "Now, now, now is that the way to treat your creator?"

"Actually, yes it is." I hissed.

"No it's not. Now you will follow my command. Now follow us while we leave these freaks." Victoria laughed. I willed myself to have Jane's power and I felt it within me.

_Pain._I thought towards her. Everybody gasped and looked around for Jane. Victoria kept screaming. James ran to her side and looked at me.

"Stop! Stop! Please." he yelled at me. Jasper put his hand on my arm and I snapped out of it and looked at him. I smiled and looked back at Victoria and James.

"Now. If you don't mind. I would advise you all to leave. And refrain front hunting in our area." I said toward Laurent. He nodded and pulled James and Victoria away. "I think we should all be getting ready for school." I said looking the opposite way. Jasper grabbed my waist and turned me toward him. I didn't look up at him. He lifted my chin up.

"Why didn't you tell me about them?" he said. I sighed. My eyes changing back to blue and my hair got lighter.

"Because it was a hard time. The place I was changed was your and your mother's graves. I was sitting there watching the stars. When he came. That was four days after your mother died." I said. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and pulled away and ran back to my house. Peter and Char followed me.

"Bella! Come on it wasn't that bad!" Peter shouted at me.

"Peter why don't you act like my dad and not give a shit!" I yelled back.

"Isabella!" Char yelled. I stopped and looked at her. She grabbed my arm. I was thinking of shocking of her but I love her. I can't. "Please. It's not you fault. We all still love you. Jasper loves you, Emmett loves you, Rose loves you, Carlisle loves you, Esme loves. They all still love you. It doesn't matter what you do!" she yelled. I finally snapped out of it. I smiled at her.

"Thank you Char." I noticed Peter had stopped. I launched myself at him. "Oh Peter! Peter! I'm soo sorry! Please can you forgive me?" I said. He nodded and kissed my check. He put me on the ground.

"Okay Bells go get ready for school." he said. I laughed and ran off. I took off all my baseball stuff and threw on a gray tank top, ripped skinny jeans, a green jacket, and black boots. I put all my stuff in my green bag. Fixed my makeup and ran down the stairs.

"Bye guys. See you after school." I said and walked outside. Sitting on a black Ducati was my Jazz. I smiled and ran over. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hi, beautiful." he said. I giggled.

"Hi, Major." I smirked.

"Can I give you a ride?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think yes you will take me ride offer." he said.

"I think I will." I said and leaned up and kissed him. After a minute I pulled away. He smirked and got on. I hopped on behind him and wiggled a little. He put his head back and looked at me in and smirked. **(AN I don't know why I always thought he would look hot doing this =) )**I smiled and kissed him. He laughed and looked back forward and started the engine. I wrapped my arms around his waist and latched them together at the his waist.

We got to school a few minutes later and we parked next to Emmett's jeep. I got up and whispered.

"Thanks for the ride cowboy." I smirked and walked over to Rose and Em. Em was laughing at what I said. I laughed and smacked his head. Catching him off guard.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hey is for horses and look over there." I said when Jasper walked up. I pointed around the corner and you could see Douche-ward and Pixie making out, I started laughing.

I pulled up my shield and said.

_Douche-ward find a better hiding place._

He pulled away and looked at me. I smiled and waved. He looked shocked and tried reading my mind again but hit my wall again. Pixie looked at us and had the same expression on her face. I smirked when the bell rang. Me and Emmett went to class talking about tonight.

"Yeah and Eddie and Pixie won't be there."

That's how the day went until lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

BellaPOV

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Em and Rose. None of us knew where Jazz was.

"I'm gunna go look for him." I said and stood up. I walked out of the cafeteria and my phone buzzed. It was Jazz

_Bells. Sorry I'm not at school. Carlisle needed me at the hospital to calm down some people. You can come if you want. We probably won't be back. So tell Rose and Em._

I walked back into the cafeteria and walked over the Em and Rose.

"Hey. He's at the hospital. Carlisle needed some help calming down and I'm gunna head over there." they nodded and I left. I ran towards the hospital. And stopped in the view of the trees. I started to walk over. I sniffed but stopped. I have never been in a hospital. I held my breathe and walked in. I followed Jasper's scent and found him sitting in a room with a whole bunch of people. He had his eyes closed. I walked over to him and sat down. His eyes opened and he looked at me.

"You came." I smiled.

"How could I not." I said. There was so much blood. I held my breathe again. I felt my eyes changing black. I also felt Jasper's worry.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just never been in a hospital before." he sighed. I felt him send out a big wave of calm and he stood up. He pulled me up and dragged me to an office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, Bella said she's never been in a hospital. And I guess it's hard for her."

"She can stay in here. But please go calm down those people. Im a vampire and I'm getting a headache." he sighed and put his head in his hands. Jasper nodded and walked out and back to the room. I sat down and pulled out a book. I read for about a half hour while Carlisle walked in and out of the office. I held my breath the whole time I was in here. About two hours later Rose and Em came and kept me company talking about tonight. I laughed. Then Jasper came in about an hour later. He smiled and picked me up and sat down and put me on his lap. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Can we go now before someone comes in with blood all over them and I attack." I said they nodded. We all got up Em told Carlisle we were leaving. We walked out and I finally let my breath out. I went with Jasper on his bike to his house. Rose was coming to my house to get ready. She ran in got her stuff and we got in her car and drove off to my house.

We pulled in and Peter looked at me.

"Yo, Petey." I said while running to my room. Rose right behind me.

"Hi Bells." he said and sighed and went back to watching re runs of Tosh.O. **(AN sorry I hadd to put that show in. I am watching it while I write. It ssooo funny)**Char was somewhere in the house. Probably getting ready for when I leave cause she and Peter will have the house to themselves for the night. We ran into my room and I locked the door. She started pulling stuff out of her bag. Make up, curling iron, and her dress. It was pretty. It was very pretty. It was black and down the middle was ruffles. I was looking through my closet looking for a dress. I grabbed a short grey dress. It went about mid thigh and was drippy and the one I bought this weekend, it was black and crinkled, and had colors all over it. A black one shoulder dress. And a black dress.

I showed Rose and she picked the grey one. I ran out of the room yelling "Char Char oh Char where are yo!"

"In my room." she called I smiled at Peter and went in Char's room. She was at her vanity wearing a purple lacey bra and thong with a black nightgown over it all. I laughed at her.

"Someone getting something tonight?" I asked. She faked smiled at me and went back to her make up. "Char, what dress should I wear tonight?" I asked and held them all up.

She thought for a minute. "Hmmm… try 'em all on and then I'll tell you." she said I nodded. Hung up all the dresses on the back of the door and striped down and put on the grey one. I spun around in it. She nodded and I changed into the black one sleeve. It had an elastic band around my legs and it had cher all around it. She nodded and I changed into the black with different colors on it. She liked that one the best. And I then I put on the black one. She started laughing. I soon joined in. there was a story behind this one.

_Flashback 50 years ago. Dallas Texas._

_I was visiting Char and Peter for a month. And Peter decided we should go clubbing. Me and Char agreed. So we were getting ready. I choose this black dress and she choose a white one. When we got to the club we danced. They made me get drunk by drinking animal blood. But I willed them to get drunk too. So we were three drunk vampires. But I was totally stoned. We were laughing like crazy when a human came up and asked me to dance. I accepted because I was so drunk._

_We danced for about twenty minutes before he pulled me into a back room. We started making out. But he wanted more. I kept him off in my drunk state but he would keep trying. But I pushed him back. He slapped me and I growled. He looked scared so I lunged for his throat and drank him dry. I left him back there. I walked back out and Peter and Char were laughing at me. After that we left._

_End of Flashback_

"Go show Petey." she laughed and I walked out into the front room.

"Petey! Remember this dress?" I asked. He looked at me and started cracking up. He fell off the chair and hit his head on the iron table.

"Ow!" he said. I laughed at him and walked back into the room. Char unzipped the dress and I put back on my clothes and walked out.

"Petey. Which dress I showed him the two dresses Rose and Char liked. He looked at them and pointed to the one Char liked.

I nodded and walked back to my room.

"What was up with all the laughing?" Rose asked.

"See this dress?" I asked holding up the black one, she nodded. "There is history after it. But I don't feel like saying it right now cause it will cut our time." she nodded and I went into my closet and closed the door. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a gray set with black lace over it. I stripped all the way down and threw my dirty clothes in the hamper and put on the new set. Pulled on my dress. Zipped it up and walked over to my shoes. Grabbed a pair of white Dolce Vita's, slipped them on and walked out. Grabbing a silver clutch on the way. I walked over to my vanity. I made my hair lighter brown curled away from my face. Fixed my make up and added sparkles to my eye shadow. I looked in my full length mirror I looked perfect. I made sure the dog tags and ring were in a way where you can't see the ring. I sighed. I fingered one of the dog tags.

Rose came out of the bathroom that connected to my room. She had curled her hair and now had black eye shadow on. I smiled at her.

"You okay?" she asked. I nodded and smiled bigger. I put the dog tag down and walked out of my room. The boys were outside.

_This was going to be fun._I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**BellaPOV**

Me and Rose walked outside and got into Emmett's Jeep. Jasper and me in back and then Emmett and Rose in front. I slid in next to Jasper and he pulled me close. I laughed and snuggled into his arms. I kissed him. He smiled against my lips. I laughed and pulled away. I rested my head against his shoulder and fingered the same dog tag again.

"So Em where are we going?" I asked after a half hour.

"CANADA!" he yelled.

"Great." I said. "Wait why are we going to Canada?"

"Emmett tends to get us banned from clubs, bars, etc.. so we got banned from every drinking place in Washington. And I think about half of Montana and half of Oregon." Rose said laughing. I laughed and snuggled closer to Jasper.

After about an other half hour we were still in Washington. "Emmett! Drive fasteerrr!" I yelled. He laughed. Me and Rose kept yelling at him and he would just laugh. "I swear to whoever the hell gives a crap about this. If you don't go faster im pushing you out an im driving." I said. He looked scared but drove a crap load faster. I smiled. We got there after another hour. It would have taken two more hours but I made him go faster.

We got to the club about 11:30. I smiled. Finally! We got out of the car. Jasper put his arm around me and I put my arm around his waist. The bouncer let us in and we walked to a table in the back. I ordered four tall cold glasses. The bar tender looked confused but I pulled out my bottle and he nodded. I grabbed the four and walked back over to the table.

"Okay who wants to see drunk Bella?" I asked.

"ME! ME!" Emmett said. Rose nodded and Jasper didn't care. He was to occupied by glaring at all the guys looking at me. I laughed and took the bottle out of my clutch and chugged it down. Within ten minutes I was stoned again. I started giggling. Emmett was cracking up. I took another bottle out of my bag and filled all the glasses except mine. I filled it with more animal blood. The glasses were black so it didn't matter if anyone saw. They looked at it but drank. I started laughing.

"Now you all are drunk." I slurred.

"I wanna goo parrrtty Rossssssiiie" Emmett slurred and got up and went to the dance floor with Jazz. Tonight I didn't want to get to drunk cause I wanted to go shopping with Char tomorrow. I love my little Char.

After awhile me and Jazz followed onto the dance floor. My favorite song came on. Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3. I smiled and started dancing with Jazz. I had my hands around his neck and he had his on my waist. I grinned into him. He followed and we just went with the music. I smiled. After awhile. We all went back to the table and had another drink and went back to dancing. We danced for about four more hours. I was still stoned from everything. Me and Jasper ended up in the back. And for the first time me had it. In the back of the club. After that we danced for about another hour but then Emmett got us banned and we left for home. I was stoned but I drove all the way back at 125. I kept staring off but I got us there without crashing which was hard because Emmett and Rose were making out in the backseat. I laughed and got out of the car. Jasper gave me a kiss and drove to his house. I walked in still stoned. I didn't even notice that there was some events going on in Char and Peters room. I just went to my room got in some sweats and listened to music till about five when Char came in, also in sweats. I was laying in my bed and she came and laid next to me.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey Char." I said giving her a hug.

"What are we gunna do today. I don't want to stay and watch re runs of Tosh.O with Peter again." she said I laughed.

"No. I was thinking maybe we could go shopping then clubbing. Like old times. Just us three." I said. She smiled and nodded. She ran to her room to get ready. I changed into skinny jeans, a Love Pink v-neck long sleeve, black heels, my leather jacket. I grabbed my black studded purse and walked to Char's room. She was in skinny jeans, a Pairs shirt, grey heels and had a white coat and white purse. She also wore her dog tags around her neck but she wore them with a heart necklace from Peter. I smiled and we walked to my car.

"So how was last night?" she asked winking.

"Good I got pretty stoned after two glasses of animal." I said.

"You know what I mean girl! I smelt you before you were in the house. You had it with Major." she said smiling.

"Maybe maybe not." I said with a wink. She giggled and I pulled into the parking lot of the Port Angles.

I got out off the car and we walked into the mall. We were walking towards Victoria Secret we ran into Laruen and Jessica.

"Oh look it's like Bella Swan. And some short chick." Laruen sneered. While ruining the English language at the same time.

"Bella like why do you like hang out with those like loser Cullens when you can like be in the it crowd wih like us?" Jessica asked while also ruining the English language.

"Well like if I were to like hang out with like you I would like ruin the like English language like this and like nobody would like me because I'm a boob job, nose job, blonde, bimbo, slut that I would never be." I said talking like them at first then stopping at the end. They glared at me and walked away.

I laughed and so did Char. We walked in and looked around and both got three new sets. Then we started looking around for new dresses and shoes. I found a really cute white dress. It had some silver beads as a strap. It went about mid thigh. It was perfect. We went to another store and Char sound a red satin one shoulder dress.

We walked out and were walking to a shoe store.

"You know Char. I missed you so much when I left Texas. I kind of wished I stayed with you." I said putting my arm around her.

"I missed you to Bells. You are like my big sister I never had. I think." she said laughing. She wrapped her arm around my waist and we walked to the shoe store. I went towards the silver shoes. Char went to platforms. I laughed at her. She stuck her tongue out at me but went back to looking. I found some cute silver platform sandals. I walked over to Char and she found black leather platforms.

We walked out with our bags and went back to the car. We drove back to the house and went to my room to get ready.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

BellaPOV

Me and Char were getting ready in my room. Putting on makeup and our dresses. I changed my hair to blonde and straightened it. Char just curled her hair. We walked out to the family room Peter was still sitting there watching T.V. but he had changed. Thank you. He just stared at us when we walked out.

He was still staring for another five minutes.

"Peter!" I yelled he looked up. "Why don't we go before something bad happens like I don't know. You know some shit I don't want to know and you say it out loud." I said and grabbed my car keys. He nodded and got in the back. Me and Char in the front talking about when I would visit again.

"You gotta come soon. And bring Jasper!" she said.

"I know, I know. It's just I actually want to finish school for once. I'll come the first day of our next break. Which is Christmas break. There happy I'll spend Christmas with you." she squealed and nodded.

We pulled up to a Port Angeles club. It wasn't that big but it was the best we could do.

We walked in and got a table, in the back and got glasses. I drank out of my container cause it would seem weird if there was red stuff in a glass, then again everybody was as drunk as the hobo's in Vegas. I had drank about two glasses of animal and was so drunk I didn't notice that I had been dancing with Char. I laughed and she smiled. She knew how drunk I was.

After a few songs we were back at the table and I drank two more things of animal. I gave Peter and Char some drugs that can get vampires drunk. And before I knew what had just happened in the last five minutes I was dancing with Peter. Then five minutes later when _'My First'_by _3OH!3_I was dancing with a human. I sighed and walked back to the table. Even if I was so drunk I still remembered my Jazz. Char came over to me and smirked. Got some shots, salt, and a lime. I smirked and nodded.

She came over to me and lifted my dress up liked up the inside of my leg and then put salt down. She ripped my dress and did the same on my stomach. After she placed the lime in my mouth and the shots in between my breasts and legs I noticed people were watching. Peter was like drooling in front of everybody. She laughed and we liked the salt up and made a face for a split second got the shot in between her teeth and downed it. I smirked and started moving my hips up and down while she like my stomach. She went for the shot between my breasts but liked them first I moaned and she smiled and downed the other shot. I was still moving my hips with her. She went to my mouth and she sucked my lip for the lime. I didn't let her, she bit my lip and I allowed her to get it. She took it from my mouth and sucked on it. I smiled. The next thing I knew she was up against the wall with Peter. The other guys in the bar were clapping and whooping.

I sighed and re-adjusted my dress. Walked over to them and said,

"Hey, what about my turn?" I pulled Char over and sat her in her chair. I got the salt, lime and shots. I licked the insides of her thighs put the salt. I ripped open her dress and licked her and put the salt I positioned the shots. I put the lime in her mouth and licked her thighs of the salt and went a little higher. She gasper but giggled. I went up her body. She started rolling her hips. I did the same. I licked her up and sucked the side of her breast. She giggled. I willed the shot to be animal blood. I downed it right when I saw it change. And went to her mouth. By now I was completely on top of her. I leaned down in her ear.

"You and Peter still have that open relationship?" she nodded. "Good." I said and licked under her ear.

I bent over to her lips. I gave her a kiss. And sucked her lip. We were still rolling hips and you could just hear Peter whispering to people about how we were his. I giggled and kept going. After awhile I pulled the lime out her mouth and sucked it. I smiled at her grabbed another glass and downed it. She did the same with her drink and we went on the dance floor. _Starstruck_by 3OH!3 came on. I smiled and we were dancing together. Everybody had gotten over our body shots and were now dancing also. I had my hands on her hips and she was back to me. She put her arms on my neck and moved with the music.

_Nice legs, daisy dukes_

_Make a man go whoo whoo_

_that's the way they all come through like whoo whoo_

_Low cut see through shirts make ya whoo whoo_

_Cause I just set them up_

_Just set them_

_Just set them up to knock them down._

After two songs Peter drug us away. He drove my car while me and Char giggled in the back seat. When we got to the house. I went to my room and texted Jasper.

_Heyyy, Jazz._

**Hi Bells.**

I kind of came out of my drunk state realizing something.

_Peter and Char just purposely made me drunk. Damn now I can here everything in the next room._

**You can come over if you want.**

_Okay. I'll be there in a half hour._

I walked to my closet and changed into a scoop neck dress, black heel boots I've had for awhile, grabbed my black bag. Fixed my make up and hair. I turned it back to brown but crimped it. I pulled my bangs back. I walked out of the house and in my car. I drove to the Cullen house in five minutes.

I walked to the door and Jazz came to it the exact time I got to the last step. It was about three in the morning. I smiled and gave him a kiss. He kissed back and pulled away.

"You smell like salt, lime and tequila." I laughed. I willed myself to smell normal. He smiled and pulled me into his side. We walked up to his room. I put my bag down by the door while he pulled me over to his un used bed. He pulled me down onto it. I wrapped my arms around his waist, he wrapped one arm around my back. I smiled and leaned down. I inhaled his scent. I smiled. We talked for awhile when he got up. I sat up I put one leg over the edge of the bed. I sat on the other leg. **(AN haha I have this habit of doing that. Actually while writing this im sitting on one leg and the other is hanging off the couch)**he paced back and forth in front of me. He had one hand in his pocket and the other was waving all over the place mumbling to himself. I sighed and got up. I walked over to him. I put my hands on either side of his face.

"Jazz. What's wrong?"

"Bella you know I love you. I always have and always will." he pulled away from me and looked at me. With love and sorrow in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

BellaPOV

Jasper looked at me and I stared back. His eyes. Sorrow. Love. What's happening?

JasperPOV

I stared at Bella and she stared right back. She felt scared. I walked over to her gave her a kiss. I lent my forehead against hers and whispered.

"Isabella, I've loved you since the first day I saw you two hundred years ago. And today two hundred years ago was when we first meet. I loved you so much and I still do. And all those years I was with Maria, it was because I had no idea what was going on in my life. I did what she said and it pleased her. But when Peter and Charlotte got me out I knew I had to find someone. I went back to Texas but I never found you. So I traveled and meet Alice. But she loved me more than I loved her. But that's what I thought. She never really loved me and I knew I still loved you. And when you came here. I felt whole again. And when I never came back I was sad I never got to do this. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. Will you marry me?" I got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. She looked down at me radiating gratefulness, love, passion, and lust. She had venom in her eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes Jasper! Yes, yes, yes!" she yelled and she held out her left hand and I slid the ring on her finger. I stood up and she kissed me with so much love and passion as she could muster. We heard clapping from the door. We pulled apart and looked over to see the whole family except Edward and Alice. Peter and Charlotte were also there. They all smiled at us. Emmett walked in first and patted me on the back.

"Dang man! You know how to propose. Where were you when I proposed to Rose?" he asked and I laughed. He grinned. Carlisle and Esme came over. They each gave me a hug.

"Congratulations son." Carlisle said. Esme smiled and nodded.

They went over to Bella who was deeply discussing the wedding with Rose and Charlotte. They gave her a hug and congratulated her. Peter walked over to me.

"Congratulations. But if you hurt Bells in anyway. I won't hesitate to _try_ and kill you." he said. I laughed at that.

"I promise I won't hurt her again." I smiled at her and she smiled back. Rose and Char dragged her out of the room to plan the wedding.

BellaPOV

He proposed to me. I was so happy. Rose and Char were already planning my wedding the minute he asked. And they dragged me away. They pulled me into Rose's room and started talking really, really fast it was hard to understand. I had been admiring my ring, while they talked. It was two bands, and in the middle was a crystal blue diamond. It reminded me of Jasper's human eyes. I smiled. The rest of the bands were filed with smaller clear diamonds. I got annoyed at Rose and Char.

"Guys!" I yelled. They looked at me. "He just proposed to me five minutes ago! Right now we can pick colors, people, and dresses. That's it." I said they nodded and Rose grabbed her laptop and searched wedding dresses.

After an hour we found the perfect one. It was ivory colored. It had some diamond around the bust area and around the bottom of the train. It was a corset top. It was beautiful. We found white peep-toe shoes. We all agreed it would look best. Rose went to her closet and took out a box. She opened it and pulled out the measuring tape. She pulled around a stool.

"Stand there." she said. I nodded and got up. They started measuring everywhere. About halfway through someone knocked on the door. Char was on the computer while Rose was telling her the measurements.

"Come in!" Char yelled. Not looking away from the computer.

"Hey Petey, Jazz." I smiled.

"Hi Bella." they replied.

"What's up guys." I asked as Rose ran around me.

"Jasper wants to know if he can pick where you two go for your honeymoon." Peter said. I laughed and nodded.

"Just to say Jazz it won't be this year. It'll be Senior year. Spring Break." I said. They nodded and left.

Rose kept saying off numbers. I was totally confused. She was done after another ten minutes. I sighed and jumped off the stool. We went back over to the computer.

"Bells what color do you want the wedding?" Char asked.

I thought about it for a moment and looked at my ring again. "I want it blue. Crystal blue. Like the ring." I said. They nodded and went to looking for bridesmaid dresses and bouquets.

We decided on a blue dress. It was simple. It had a waist band under the bust. I took out my phone and took a picture of it. We went and looked at flowers. We found a bouquet. It was one flower. A Monochromatic. It had five large heads of single-hued flowers. It was beautiful. Next we went to invitations and who to invite.

We decided on the Denali, a few nomads, The Volturi, the Irish clan, the Amazon's, European's, and Egyptians.

We were looking at invitations. When I pointed one out. It was the same color as the bridesmaid's dresses. It was blue and white, and it had names that went down and a white ribbon around it. We started ordering them plus the dresses, shoes, etc… I smiled. The girls said they had a surprise for me but not until my wedding day. I sighed. It was about four. And now it was Sunday. I didn't feel like going home and changing so I just stayed in what I had on. We didn't really do anything today. I hadn't had any blood in the past few days and I drank two bottles of my special blood.

After that Em suggested a arm wrestling contest. I agreed. We went out into the woods and Em went to a rock and put his arm down. I did the same. He grabbed my hand.

"GO!" Rose yelled. He pushed down on my hand but I didn't budge. I laughed. He pushed down harder but nothing happened. He was getting frustrated and I was getting bored. I pushed down hard and his hand went down two inches. He hissed and tried gaining his spot back. He failed. After a half hour of him trying to win I shoved his hand down onto the rock. I made a dent. I laughed and did a little dance around.

"Loser." I sang. He frowned and punched the rock and ran back to the house. I kept laughing. Jasper came up to and put his arms around my waist. I put my hands against his chest and smiled up at him. He laughed and kissed my forehead. Everybody else ran away leaving us be. Good.

"I love you Isabella."

"As I love you Jasper." I lent up and kissed him on the lips. I smiled against his lips. He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his.

"Come on lets get back before Rose and Char come attack you." he said. I laughed and nodded. He grabbed my hand and we walked back to the house.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

BellaPOV

We ran back to the house and the minute we entered I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a room and the door locked. Ughh.

"Rose, Char really?" I asked they laughed and nodded.

"Okay so Bella, so now lets decide on the place. Char was thinking a wedding in the backyard while I was thinking somewhere in the sun where no humans would see us." Rose said looking at places on the computer. Char was sitting in the chair at the desk spinning around really, really fast that if you were human you would have thrown up just looking at her. I laid down from my spot on the floor and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. Backyard or sunny place? Sunny pictures or rainy pictures? Sparkly or non sparkly? I would like it in the backyard but I wanted it to be sunny so we sparkle.

"How about in the backyard. But it's sunny." I said. They nodded and went to looking at decorations and everything. I was still laying on the floor. I could sort of hear Jasper and Peter in the basement talking about where we are going.

I had been laying on the floor for three hours. It was now twelve at night. "I gotta go change but I'll be back." they nodded and went back to searching.

I got home and changed into ripped skinny jeans, a white long sleeve, a blue blazer, and ankle cow bow boots. I curled my hair in loose curls and pulled my bangs back in bobie pins. I fixed my make up and ran back to there house leaving my car. I had left my black bag over there. I walked though the door and saw everyone watching Emmett and Peter play the Wii. They were playing Just Dance. The song was Eye of the Tiger. I laughed and walked over and sat next to Jasper. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. They did a few more songs until we had to go to school.

"Bells, when you get home we gotta leave." Char said. I looked at her and frowned.

"Char… no. you two just got here barley. You can't leave."

"Hun we got her two weeks ago." she laughed I frowned and nodded.

I walked out with Jasper and he walked me over to his bike. He got on and I got on behind him and he zoomed to school.

"Jazzy do you know where Douche-ward and pixie went?"

"Dunno. Probably went to the Denali again." I nodded and we went over to Rose and Em.

"Hey Bells." Em said.

"Hey Em." I smiled.

"So Bella we have to go shopping after school." Rose said.

"Sorry Rose. Peter and Char are leaving and I gotta say goodbye. And then disinfect there room." Emmett started laughing.

"Oh. Well maybe another day." she said. I laughed and nodded. The bell rang and we went to class.

~*~ after school cause nothing really happened during school

Jasper drove me back to my house on the bike and when we got there Peter and Char were outside waiting.

I sighed and got off the bike and walked over to them.

"We'll be back Bells. We just gotta go home for awhile." Peter said.

"But I miss you two so much. The last time I saw you was like ten years ago."

"Bells we'll be back in a few weeks. I promise." Char said giving me a hug and kiss goodbye. Peter did the same.

"And Major if you do anything to hurt my baby sister I won't hesitate to _try_ and kill you." I laughed.

"Yeah. I'd like to see you try. But no I won't do anything. I love Bella." he said wrapping his arm around me and kissing my head.

I giggled.

"Alright Bells we'll see you in a few weeks." Char smiled a sad smile at me. I did the same. They waved goodbye and ran off towards Texas. I sighed and walked into the house. Jasper followed me. I sat on the couch and he sat next to me.

I looked at the coffee table and there was an envelope on the table.

_Bells, we couldn't leave you with nothing. So here is my heart necklace and Peter's wrist band. We'll be back for them._

_Love Char._

I smiled and put them on. Jasper read the note and smiled.

"They really do love you, don't they?" he asked.

"Yeah. They are my only family I have left practically. They were there with me through everything." I said smiling remembering how we meet.

"Well now they aren't your only family. You have us, the Cullens." he said. I smiled at him.

"I don't have just them I have you." he grinned and kissed my forehead. "Thank you." I whispered. He nodded and we just sat there all night holding each other and occasionally talking.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

BellaPOV

After spending my whole night with Jasper, the next day we decided to go to his house with his family and maybe play baseball later. So I went to my room and changed into some black skinny jeans, a blue tank top with two guns that had roses and said _'Love is the answer'_ grey UGGS, red feather earrings, and a red ring. I straightened my hair and walked out of my room. He was leaning against the door with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. I walked over and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled, pulled me over to the bike and we hopped on. He drove to his house and we got there in under five minutes. Emmett was again playing Wii but alone this time. I frowned a bit at this.

I saw Rose she was wearing dark skinny jeans, a white tank, blue flats and a blue and gold bracelet. I went over and sat with Rosalie who was looking at shoes online. Carlisle and Esme were upstairs on the phone with somebody. Jasper went over and played with Em.

About a half hour later Esme and Carlisle down.

"Emmett, turn the TV off." Carlisle said. We all looked up at him. Esme and him had straight faces. Emmett turned it off still looking at them. He came over and sat by Rose. Jasper went and sat on the arm chair. Carlisle and Esme walked and sat on the couch opposite of us.

"We just got off the phone with Elzear. Alice and Edward were with them for a week. Elzear told me that Alice had been wearing a engagment and wedding ring and Edward had been wearing a matching wedding ring. Alice had told Kate that they got married in Vegas two weeks ago. And that they were coming back down. Elzear also called the Volturi and talked to Marcus. He said he had seen there tie the last time they were there. He said it was immensely strong. Nothing could break it. And they knew they were true soul mates from the beginning." Carlisle explained. We all just kind of sat there. None of us knew how to respond. Well I did really care about it I was just kind of sitting there. I didn't know them then. But the thing is Alice cheated on Jasper at that point in time. **(I don't remember if I put Bellas powers in cause im blonde and I forget things. So she can have any power and is a sponge ya…)**

After a few minutes of silence I had a vision.

_Vision:_

_Were all sitting here. Theres a knock on the door. Carlisle gets up, answers the door and comes back with Edward and Alice holding hands. We all just stare after thinking it wasn't true._

_End of vision._

"They're coming." I whispered looking at the door. Jasper ran over to me and pulled me onto his lap. "Carlisle they'll be here three…two…one" they knocked on the door and Carlisle got up he came back with them just like in my vision. They went and stood by the arm chair Jasper had recently occupied. Carlisle went and sat with Esme.

Five minutes later, of complete and utter silence i spoke.

"So when did ya'll decide to get married?" I asked, breaking the silence. I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows.


End file.
